


Night Changes

by gublerology



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut, Spencer is SO PRETTY, Unrequited Crush, only not really, season 5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gublerology/pseuds/gublerology
Summary: "Does it ever drive you crazy, just how fast the night changes?"In which Derek sees Spencer shirtless and it changes his whole view on the good doctor.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 1
Kudos: 78





	Night Changes

**Author's Note:**

> i despise unrequited love so i think i'm gonna make this a two-parter and have them get together or something in the second half. lmk what u think <3

"I am never trusting you again." Spencer stated dramatically as he and Derek entered their shared hotel room. The older agent tried to stifle his laugh as the genius huffed and flopped down onto his bed.

"Oh, cmon, Reid. It was funny!" he tossed his bag near the door. "I didn't think you would actually fall for it. Aren't you supposed to be smart?"

"I _am _smart!" the younger whined, propping himself up on his elbows. "I thought we were friends, so excuse me for trusting you when you said there was something in the bottom of your water bottle!"__

__"Squeezing the plastic bottle to drench your chosen victim? Seriously, kid, that's the oldest trick in the book." Derek chuckled as he watched Spencer roll his eyes, quickly making note of his chattering teeth. "Now change your shirt, you're completely drenched."_ _

__The doctor huffed again but obliged, hoisting himself up from the bed as he removed his waistcoat and began unbuttoning his black dress shirt._ _

__"Besides, pretty boy, this was payback for that little stunt you pulled last-"_ _

__The dark agent's string of words were immediately cut off when Spencer pulled the last of the wet fabric from his torso. Without meaning to, he allowed his eyes to scan the creamy, bare chest of his best friend. He'd never seen the kid shirtless, he'd never had a reason to. But he never thought he'd look this.. gorgeous._ _

__It was true, Reid was no body builder, but to Morgan's utter shock the kid _did _have quite a bit of definition to his slim build. His arms had visible biceps and there was a faint trace of abs lining his lower abdomen, something the older man never thought he'd see in a million years.___ _

____He wasn't as smooth as Derek had expected, either. (Not that he thought about him shirtless often.. it just crossed his mind from time to time, ok?) The various marks and scars covering the planes of the genius' chest shouldn't have surprised him, but they did. Why did he have old stab wounds? And bullet marks? Why was anyone ever allowed to hurt this beautiful creature?_ _ _ _

____"Um.. Derek? Are you ok?"_ _ _ _

____The use of his first name snapped the larger man back into reality, and he allowed his eyes to make their way up to the kid's face. Dear God he wished he hadn't._ _ _ _

____He was suddenly seeing Reid in a new light, all his "undesirable features" closing him in all at once. His thick brown locks that curled at the end, all the way down to his shoulders. The extreme definition in his cheek bones that gave him almost a skeletal appearance. The dark circles under his eyes that would've been concerning had they not been so damn perfect against his pale skin._ _ _ _

____Spencer was stunning. How had Derek never noticed?_ _ _ _

____"Morgan, seriously, you're freaking me out. Is something wrong?"_ _ _ _

____The dark man swallowed thickly before finally shaking his head._ _ _ _

____"No, pretty boy. Everything's fine. Sorry."_ _ _ _

____The young doctor's brown furrowed adorably, but he nodded his head and returned to rummaging through his go-bag for another shirt._ _ _ _

____He eventually found one, and even after he was once again covered (this time by a soft, navy cardigan) Derek's mind was still plagued by the image of his creamy beauty. And he didn't need an eidetic memory to know that it'd stick with him forever._ _ _ _

____Something had changed that night. Something had rooted itself deeply inside the older agent, and he knew for certain that no matter what, things would never be the same between him and the good doctor._ _ _ _

____He was terrified._ _ _ _


End file.
